robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash/Audited Championships
Series 1 Hmm, nice to see that we both got the same Series 1 winner. It'll be interesting to see if we get the same winners for the different series'. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:56, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I honestly would have considered eliminating Roadblock against Plunderbird 1. Roadblock isn't as low down as it looks, Plunderbird is. Shogun can also beat Prince of Darkness using its 80kg weight and saw blades. I have a soft spot for Prince of Darkness though, so I didn't mind. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:49, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::If it was Plunderbird 2, I'd certainly consider. We'll see how Series 2 turns out. CrashBash (talk) 08:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I don't think we saw enough of Plunderbird 1 to consider it, even if i was virtually Plundy2. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I think whatever you did for series 1, Roadblock would probably end up on top. Only Mortis could beat it realistically, and even then I think that wedge shape would just be too much to resist. Roadblock was just the best of series 1 by a long way. vendetta19 Best in series You mentioned that Series 3 was the only series in your opinion where the two best robots fought in the Grand Final. I'm not necessarily disagreeing, I'd probably agree for Series 1 and 2 (I'd argue both were missing Mortis) and 5 (Hypno-Disc instead of Bigger Brother), but I'd be interested to hear your take on the other series. Combatwombat555 (talk) 11:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) World Championship - plan ahead I might as well throw this up here. I will, at some point, be covering the World Championships, and the one I want to address is the format for the 1st World Championship. Now, as we may or may not know, of the 16 robots, eight represented the four parts of the United Kingdom, and eight represented the rest of the world. Now, that presents three ways I could structure the tournament. #Do it at random, so it could be similar to the actual championship. #Do a "UK vs The World" type set-up, pitting a UK robot against a "World" robot in each first round battle. #Do a "UK vs The World" type set-up, and keep them separated until the grand final. Do you guys have any thoughts on which I should do? CrashBash (talk) 23:32, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :I would say keep the UK robots on one half, and the worldwides on the other side. The UK representatives are obviously going to be better, and who wants all the Rest-of-the-World robots to lose straight away? I'm loving your Series 4 so far, lots of surprise heat winners! I'm rooting for Knightmare! Outside Advice - Pussycat vs Wild Thing (S5) Does anyone have any thoughts on this one they'd like to share? CrashBash (talk) 11:39, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Wild Thing in Series 5 was quite bad by the teams standard, but it kept going. The disc will make it hard for WT to actually be able to push Pussycat well, and the cat could wreak havoc on WT damage wise. I'd go for Pussycat. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I would also like to throw my opinion into the Bigger Brother vs Stinger battle. I think the complete opposite, the thin flipper is perfect for fighting Stinger. Look at Thermidor 2 in E1, the thin bit at the end meant that flips between the wheels were really effective, so I can't see Stinger winning at all. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:13, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I will respectfully disagree with the last statement. Yes, Thermidor 2 did manage to get its thin flipper between Stinger's wheels, but by design, it shouldn't have been able to throw Stinger out as easily as it did. Stinger appeared to be limping quite heavily in that battle, so it was unable to evade Thermidor's attacks effectively. CrashBash (talk) 13:27, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Personally I'd give this one to Wild Thing. Both have good weapons that could damage the other robot, specifically the wheels, but in a weapon-on-weapon collision there's only going to be one winner; Pussycat's disc is very vulnerable to bending and thus stopping when confronted with a heavy flywheel. Wild Thing also seems better at dictating the battle, shoving Pussycat around and scoring more aggression and control points. Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:42, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Fluffy vs. Dominator II Based on 13Black's victory, I'd go with Fluffy. Fluffy can cause more damage in less time (compared to both 13Black AND Dominator), and it took Stinger and Mr Psycho a while to finish it in Series 6. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 04:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Semi-Final outside thoughts Does anyone have any thoughts on Supernova vs Dantomkia and Razer vs Fluffy? CrashBash (talk) 09:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'll keep out of the first one because my opinion is obvious. Razer will win the second one. It is very well driven, so will be able to avoid the small flywheel to get the sides. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Supernover and Razer (DTK didn't have the best armour and Fluffy's blade is in reverse). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think DTK will be able to weather Supernova's attacks and Fluffy might be able to take out a wheel on Razer or just rip into the side of Razer so I'm rooting for DTK and Fluffy (everybody loves it when Razer loses by shock defeat). Sam (BAZINGA) 13:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Dantomkia's armour was pretty good, and the wedge should help to deflect Supernova's disc anyway. We know that Supernova's not the most reliable, and a couple of good throws from Dantomkia could just cause it to conk out. Razer vs Fluffy is harder, but by this stage Razer's scoop covers the front wheels; I'm thinking as long as it keeps the front pointing towards Fluffy, Razer may take damage but Fluffy won't take out the wheels and so won't immobilise Razer. As soon as Razer gets a grip, it's over; they won't be taking any chances, Fluffy's going straight down the pit. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:18, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thoughts This was mostly agreeable, but I may as well state what I disagreed with: *DisConstructor seemed set to go through its melee as long as they didn't drive into the pit, their armour is strong, less so UFO *I love Raging Knightmare, but I feel you overrated it. Their armour is truly thin, Disc-O-Inferno and Supernova could slice through it with ease, and KO it like Tornado comfortably did. Particularly as they're invertible, Rot&S didn't get flipped over for ages, it's first round melee opponents didn't get flipped at all, and Spawn Again was already dead. Even Thor would've hammered them IMO. *Pinser is made of strong stuff, King B would pose no trouble for X-Terminator with its exposed wheels and vulnerability to IG-88. Pinser would qualify and lose to Edge Hog. *The Executioner broke down for no reason at all in S7, the invertible Mayhem is more likely to progress. *TAN would beat Tsunami, I feel. Tsunami would feel very snug in the claws of TAN, and if they misfit, they go over. There's no coming back against TAN if you get flipped over, particularly if you spend the whole five minutes trying to throw your invertible foe OotA. Atomic would stop it, of course. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:39, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :If I may respectfully counter - DisConstructor's weapon would be pretty much useless once flipped over, the argument against Raging Knightmare's first round battle doesn't really work since its flipper had broken, which is not a fair assessment, Pinser has PP-reliability so it doesn't matter how tough it is, Mayhem is just too light and flimsy, and I feel Tsunami is going to flip TAN before that even happens, it's a big flipper. But, to each their own. CrashBash (talk) 07:07, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Panzer Mk 2 vs Drillzilla If anyone has any thoughts here, please let me know. I'm not convinced it is as clear cut as the rumble let on... CrashBash (talk) 21:47, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Philipper I think they'll come out fairly soundly. But some damage is better than no damage, so PullverizeR will still take it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:13, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Gravity vs Bamm Bamm Easiest decision you've ever been stuck on. Gravity has an actual wedge for getting under Bamm Bamm, which lost to Flepser purely because of its shape. Gravity had the power to outpush Das Gepack, Bamm Bamm made it to the Grand Final through dumb luck on two occasions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) World Championship - Plan Ahead Pt 2 Now that all the national championships have been done, the final step of my Audited Championship series, at least until the reboot airs, is to do the World Championships. I've already discussed the means of doing the First World Championships, but the Second and Third have their own little issues to work around. As of right now, I have three options. *'OPTION 1' - Construct them exactly as they were on the show, with four/three way melees of which only one goes through to the semi-finals. *'OPTION 2' - Construct them similar to what they were on the show, with four/three way melees, but have two robots go through and expand it to have two heats and a final. *'OPTION 3' - Forget the melees and just do it head-to head, again with two heats and a final. Any thoughts would be appriciated? Perhaps one option would suit the SWC and another would suit the TWC? Also, on a separate note, the SWC grouped their robots together so that each melee had one British robot, one American robot, one robot from a European country that would contest their own version of RW and one robot from "elsewhere". Should I try and preserve this in my version? CrashBash (talk) 08:02, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Razer vs Mortis I think even the S4 version would lose to Razer. Razer will get underneath and crush the body of Mortis. Mortis's weapons will do nothing to the "part bird, part reptile, part machine" Razer. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) All I can say is RIP Eruption. When will its time come? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:13, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it wouldn't be too badly damaged, so it stands a shot in one of the wildcard heats. CrashBash (talk) 21:16, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I disagree with a few battles in Heat D. Sabretooth's armoured wedge and vertical drum would both beat out Supernova's flywheel, which would probably lose its teeth again, it's not like Supernova can flip it over. Dantomkia's armour was so weak in 2016 that Overdozer landing on it put a huge hole in it, Gabriel could beat it efficiently, it's not going out of the arena or in the pit. I also think Supernova could beat Dantomkia but I don't think either should've reached that stage. Sabretooth was my personal pick for heat winner, close run with Gabriel. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:04, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :My apologies, but I just feel Sabretooth has way too many exposed parts to be effective against Supernova, and it can only use the wedge OR the drum, it can't use both at once. Trying to decide which one would, in my mind, likely just expose its side. It certainly wasn't going to win the heat, by any means, I'm afraid. Also, I conceed Dantomkia won't trench or pit Gabriel, hence why I specifically said "spinning". CrashBash (talk) 20:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I can only hope that a 2017 series proves you wrong. Sabretooth is a fantastic bot, and if they can avoid a heat of death and flippers, they'll be A-OK. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:34, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, but remember the last time you said something would prove me wrong about a robot? That was Foxic. And I ended up with a lower opinion of it. One day Sabretooth will be able to compete without issue. CrashBash (talk) 21:50, September 4, 2016 (UTC) PP3D vs Razer I thought you might be interested to know that, on a recent AMA, Gary Cairns named Razer as the robot that he was worried about facing (not necessarily losing, but dreaded any outcome): 'Me-' Were there any robots in the series you were worried about facing? 'Gary-' Razer. If it happened it was the one fight I couldn't see going well. If they got the upper hand then the claw could have easily punctured the 2mm titanium top we put on at the last minute. If we had got the upper hand then could potentially have caused serious damage to one of the most iconic robots in Robot Wars. The rest of the AMA's here, if you're interested: https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/4ye2g4/pp3d_robotics_ama_18th_aug_2016_8pm/ Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:54, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Thor vs Crackers 'n' Smash I think you've got this battle wrong. Thor's axe won't do anything, but Thor is basically Tornado with an axe, it has a massive front wedge and incredible drive and push ability. The light clusters will easily be pushed into every obstacle, and both will probably be pitted. Who knows, they could even get squeezed through the gaps beside the entrance slots to the arena. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:11, April 20, 2017 (UTC)